The True Beauty of Love
by chocosparks
Summary: Sam Puckett was selfish and rude, yet very attractive. At least, attractive on the outside. When a prank goes wrong, she is cursed. Can she find someone who'll love her for who she is, not how she looks? Based on Beauty and the Beast. Seddie and slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**My first Seddie story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

It was a typical day at Ridgeway High School. Kids stood by their lockers, giggling and gossiping, when….

"Outta my way nubs!" Students turned around to see Sam Puckett. Her long, curly blond hair bounced angrily and her gorgeous blue eyes were filled with hatred as she pushed aside a group of kids that where standing in the middle of the hallway. Her best friend Carly and a few other girls followed her.

Sam marched up to a freshman who was nibbling away on a chocolate bar. "Hey Jason. Give me the chocolate." She demanded. Jason looked up. "Why?" He wondered. Sam cracked her knuckles. "Because, I said so. Hand. It. Over."

From a few lockers away, a boy named Freddie Benson watched. He was in Sam's grade and in about three of her classes, but they had never spoken before. Freddie had dark chocolate brown eyes and hair and even though he wasn't an outcast, was considered a "geek", for anything that had to do with technology and science fascinated him.

He saw the boy Jason hand the chocolate bar to Sam and walked away. He mumbled something like "ugly pig". Sam immediately grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up the wall. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?" She growled between clenched teeth.

Now Jason was scared. "N-nothing." He stuttered but Sam just tightened her grip. "Sam, you can stop now. This is getting overboard." Her friend Carly begged. Carly often kept Sam under control when Sam lost her temper. But she couldn't today. "Stay back Carls." Sam shot back. "This loser needs to learn what happens when he messes with momma."

She turned back to Jason. "You got lucky today kid. Now tell me what I REALLY am." Jason knew what he had to say if he wanted to live. "Pretty and smart." He quickly replied. A satisfied grin spread across Sam's face as she let Jason go, leaving him on the floor in a mess of his books and paper. The bell rang, and Sam and her posse walked off to class.

Freddie shook his head in disgust of Sam's bullying. He walked over to the younger kid and helped him clean up. "Here." He handed Jason's homework to him. "Don't let her let you down." Jason smiled. "Thanks Freddie." The freshman then happily walked to his class.

Freddie couldn't understand why Sam was like this. Just because she was "gorgeous" didn't mean she could push others around and get whatever she wanted. _The world is so messed up_ He thought. Almost as messed up as his mom. He sighed and walked to his first class, science. It was one of the many classes that he had with Sam Puckett.

* * *

Sam sat down at her desk. She hated science. In fact, she hated all her classes. She HATED school and how she was forced to go to it.

"Hey babe." A tall, blonde and cute boy sat next to her. "Hey Pete." Sam kissed him on the cheek. She actually liked science class a little bit better than the rest of her classes since her friends and her boyfriend Pete were in it. "Going to the party tomorrow?" She asked him. "Not without you, gorgeous." Pete answered. Sam smiled. The word "gorgeous" was like music to her ears.

"Hey Sam. That boy Gibby is staring at you." Carly said. Sam turned around and saw Carly was right. Gibby, a fat, nerdy and weird kid, was observing her. She turned back to her friends and rolled her eyes. Like that dope had a chance with _her._

"Class, can anyone tell me what energy the pendulum would have when it's at the highest point?" Mr. Robertsen asked. Freddie immediately shot up his hand. Science was his favorite and best class. "It would have maximum gravitational energy." He answered. Mr. Robertsen nodded. "That is correct, Mr. Benson. Good job."

The bell rang. "Alright class dismissed." Mr. Robertsen said. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Yes finally!" Sam said. Another reason why she liked science a little bit better was lunch was right after. Food and Pete were the two things she was deeply in love with.

* * *

Sam and Pete sat down at their usual lunch table. Carly and the rest of her friends joined her shortly. "Oh my god Sam." Her friend Sarah said. "You know that kid, Freddie? He is such a know it all. He answers all the questions in science. It's kind of annoying, actually." Sarah finished, looking over at the table across the room at Freddie.

Sam followed Sarah's eyes. She saw Freddie Benson. He was sitting at the "smart kid" table, doing his homework. Sam wanted to say something like "I know right.", but she didn't. Freddie was actually a nice kid, and he wasn't as ugly as the other brainiacs. In fact, he was even kind of hot in a quiet, nerdy way.

Sam mentally slapped herself. What was someone she thinking? A girl like her thinking a loser who she barely knew hot? Hahaha.

"Hey, why don't you leave Freddie alone." A voice interrupted her thoughts. Everyone looked up to find someone they'd never expect. It was Gibby, the fat nerd that was staring at Sam.

Sam stood up. "Excuse me, but who gave YOU permission to be around our table, let alone talk to us?" She taunted. The rest of the table giggled. "That has nothing to do with my point." Gibby said. "Leave Freddie alone. He hasn't done anything to you guys."

Sam suddenly smiled. She had a plan. "You're brave. I like that. Say, you got any plans tomorrow night?" She asked Gibby. Gibby shook his head. "No? Wonderful! Would you like to be my date to Nancy's party tomorrow?" She turned around and winked at the table. Everyone understood: She was planning to embarrass Gibby.

Gibby calmly smiled. "I would love to." He said. "Perfect." Sam replied. "I'll pick you up at 5. See you later." She waved at Gibby as he walked away.

Sam, Pete and her friends nearly laughed their heads off. It was going to be an interesting party tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam looked in her full-length mirror for a last-minute check: As usual, she looked perfect. She wore a sequined purple tunic that showed off her curvy waist and hips with black tights that flattered her long legs. Sam grabbed her purse and walked outside into her car to pick up Gibby. She couldn't help but giggle: She was going to have one unforgettable night.

Sam parked the car in front of Nancy's mansion. She could hear loud music blasting from inside and see silhouettes of guests from the dimly lit windows.

Gibby got out first before Sam could even park the car completely. "So this is where the cool kids hang out. Nice…." He said, spreading a large, elastic smile across his flabby cheeks.

Sam groaned in her mind. _Can this hog get ANYMORE stupider?_ She wondered. The two walked into Nancy's house. The moment they stepped inside, nearly all the guests stopped dancing and stared in shock. _What was someone like Sam Puckett, doing with someone like Gibby?_ They all wondered.

Gibby didn't seem to notice the gawking people, he immediately ran over to the deserts table like a little toddler to devour up some cupcakes.

Nancy then pulled Sam aside and asked, "Um, Sam, why are you here with that OUTCAST…" Nancy practically spit the last word, "…Instead of with Pete?" Sam smiled. "Don't worry Nances. Tonight's going to be a good night. Now where's Pete?"

Nancy pointed to the corner of the room. Sam ran over to Pete and whispered, "You know what to do. Wait till Gibby turns around." Her boyfriend nodded. They watched Gibby as he continued to chow down nearly the entire desert table. When he finally turned around, Sam and Pete got into their "poses".

"Hey Petey." Sam said to Pete in a flirty voice. "How you enjoying this party?" She giggled and playfully tweaked his nose. Pete then joined in Sam's act. "It was okay, but it got better the moment you set foot here." He said loudly enough for Gibby to hear.

Sam smiled. "I always like a man who knows how to flatter me…" She inched closer to Pete and looked over at Gibby. He was watching along with everyone else. Gibby then started to walk over to the couple.

Sam knew this was the right moment. She put her hand on Pete's cheek and gazed dreamily into his eyes. "…Someone, like you." She finished and kissed Pete on the lips passionately, right in front of the entire party, including Gibby. All the guests began to laugh at Gibby's humiliation, understanding the reason Sam brought Gibby in the first place.

Sam pulled away from Pete to see Gibby's reaction. But instead of shocked or upset, Gibby was just standing there, his lips pressed into a flat line. He then slowly turned around, walking outside onto the balcony. Sam scoffed. It didn't work!

She ran after him onto the balcony. She closed the sliding glass door behind her and faced Gibby, who's back was turned to her. She crossed her arms and asked loudly, "How in the hell are you NOT offended?"

"What do you mean by that?" Gibby asked smoothly. Sam's eyes widened in shock. "I mean, how you're not at all upset by being rejected by someone like me?" She demanded.

"Someone like you? Why would I at all be upset being rejected by someone so cruel and selfish?" Gibby spoke again. Only this time, something was different. Instead of his usual childish and squeaky voice, Gibby talked with a deep, manly and somewhat mysterious tone. Sam jumped, shocked by his sudden voice change.

But that wasn't it. Gibby turned around and his body began to glow. He grew to about six feet tall. His body grew thinner. When the glowing stopped, Sam stood there, completely speechless.

Gibby stood before her in his true form: He was now tall, thin but muscular built. He had shaggy dirty blond hair that hung around his angular jaw line and half-hid his bright sea blue eyes. He was so handsome, even more handsome than Pete, or any other guy Sam had ever seen!

He approached her. "You think you're beautiful because of your looks, but that's not the true part of beauty." He spoke in the same deep and mysterious voice. "Sam, you're missing what truly describes real beauty. And I'm going to make you discover it."

He snapped his fingers. Sam fell to the ground and her body began to glow just like Gibby's had a second ago. Only she didn't transform the same way. Instead of growing attractive, she saw her skin began sprouting pimples and scars. Her fingernails grew long and bendy. Her hair became oily and straggly. Sam tried to scream but nothing came out.

Gibby only smiled at Sam's horrified expression. "You have one year to find someone to love you. Not for how you look, but for who you are." Sam looked up and finally managed to speak. "W-w-what?" She asked in confusion but Gibby ignored her and continued. "He must prove it with a kiss. Or else, you'll stay like this forever." He tossed her a handheld mirror to Sam and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sam nervously brought the mirror to her face. When she peered into it, she did not like what she saw.

She looked like those witches in fairy tales. Her face, like the rest of her body, was covered in scars and zits. She had under eye circles so dark she looked like a raccoon. Her once shiny and bouncy hair was now greasy beyond and had many split ends.

Sam clutched her head in disgust. She turned around and stared into the glass door, remembering she was at a party. She needed to get out of here, without anyone seeing what had happened to her.

When she stepped back into the house, she grabbed her head down and ran as fast as she could toward the front door, avoiding eye contact with anyone. But it didn't work. "Hey babe!" Sam felt Pete grab her arm. "So, what happened? What happened to Gibby?"

Sam shook her head, still refusing to turn around and look up. "Leave me alone." She broke free of Pete's grasp and ran outside to her car. But Pete just followed her. "Sam, wait up!" He called but Sam just ignored him. She unlocked her car and was just about to open the door when Pete grabbed her and turned her around so she faced him.

"Hey, baby, what's wron-WHOA!" Pete backed away when he saw Sam's face. Sam opened her mouth to explain, but she had a thought. _Wait a second, Gibby said the curse can be broken if someone that loves me kisses me. If Pete kisses me, this will all be over!_

"Pete!" Sam cried. "Kiss me now! Quickly!" But a hesitant and unsure look spread across Pete's face. "Look, I really don't want to kiss you while you're looking like that." He replied. "I don't want people thinking I'm a weirdo. I gotta reputation you know."

Sam couldn't believe her ears. Was Pete, the person she loved so much, saying she was ugly and weird? Sam felt like crying, the tears already overloading, on the verge of spilling. "But…You have to. If you do Pete, I'll turn back and everything will be normal again." But Pete just shook his head no.

Sam knew she had to take matter in her own hands now. She walked back up to Pete and kissed him on the lips. But nothing happened. She still looked the same. Pete on the other hand, began wiping his lips and running back into Nancy's house. "Ewww!" He cried out.

Sam couldn't help it anymore. Fat beads of tears streamed down her acne-filled cheeks. As she drove home alone, pain was heaving on her back. Some of it was from her new appearance, but most of it was from finding out an awful truth: Pete didn't love her truly.

_This was possibly the worst day ever._ She thought. Not only for her, but for anyone.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's kind of sad, but I made Sam a real b**** in this story, so she kinda deserved it :P**

**Oh, and thumbs up for hawt Gibby! ^_^**

**And I apologize if I don't update as often on this story, the reasons are:**

**1. I have another story called Definition of Love (Check it out right here: .net/s/6674978/1/Definition_of_Love) and I really would like to finish it first. I still got a few more chapters and after I'm done with that story, I'll really start to focus on this one :) once again, apologies.**

**2. I'm also wanting to finish Definition of Love first because I already have the whole plot figured out, since I got the idea for that story a while ago, I only recently got the idea for The True Beauty of Love and I'm still in the middle of creating the plot, haven't got everything completely figured out yet :P The movie Beastly is coming out in about two weeks, I'm planning to see that to get some inspiration. **

**Okay doke, I'm done ranting. Thanks for reading and R&R! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know I told you I won't update on this story very frequently, but I finally managed to. I'm almost done with Definition of Love, still got a couple more chaps left. Anyways, Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Sam parked her car in the driveway and got out, heading for the door. Even though it was already really dark, she still ran at a quick pace. She scrambled for the keys in her pocket, hands shaking. When she finally got a hold of them, she unlocked the door and slammed it behind her.

Sam sighed, feeling slightly relieved she was back home safe. However, her heart was still beating like a drum. She dashed upstairs to her room. It was a large room, with a master bed, bathroom and walk in closet.

Sam finally stopped running. Panting, she walked into her bathroom and gazed into her mirror. Staring back at her was the same scary image that was shown in Gibby's mirror.

_Is this really happening?_ She thought. She squeezed her eyes shut for three seconds and opened them. She still looked the same. It _was _real.

She felt like crying again, but at that moment she had an idea. Maybe she can get rid of all this ugliness by herself. Grabbing her robe, she hopped in the shower and washed her hair thoroughly with shampoo and conditioner. She scrubbed her blemished skin with soap, shower gel and body scrub.

Getting out and putting on her robe, she wrapped her hair in a towel and continued her plan. She covered her face with her acne treatment, the one that always cleared her face up. She clipped her nails short and filed them. They were still a bit ragged, but at least they looked normal.

Sam walked out and flopped on her bed. She glanced at her alarm clock: 11:45 PM. Her mom worked late, so she had the house to her own. But all she could do was close her eyes and doze off, praying this was just all a horrible nightmare…

* * *

By the time Sam opened her eyes, it was already morning. She then snapped up, remembering about the whole curse thing. She dashed to the bathroom, wanting to see if she got rid of the curse. Washing off the acne treatment, she looked in the mirror.

But ironically, nothing had changed. Her face was still covered with disgusting marks. Her hair had become a huge grease ball once again, and her nails were still long, as if she had never clipped them.

Looks like Gibby had made the curse like this on purpose. Sam knew now the only way to get rid of the curse was how Gibby told her to.

"Sammmm, breakfast's ready!" She heard her mom call from downstairs. Sam froze. What would she tell her mom, and her friends? How could she go out like this?

"Sam, get down here!" Her mom called again, this time with more impatience stirred in her tone.

Sam paced back and forth, wondering if she should go downstairs. She knew her mom would probably have a heart attack, but she knew she couldn't stay hiding in her room forever.

"Samantha Puckett! Come down right now!" This time her mom practically yelled. Sam knew at this point, she had to go downstairs, or lose her life. She gulped as she slowly made her way to the kitchen. "Maybe Mom can figure something to help me." She said, trying to be positive.

Biting the corner of her mouth, Sam stepped into the kitchen. Her mom turned around when Sam's foot touched the kitchen floor. "Hello sweetie, I-AUGH!" Seeing Sam's new looker her mom screamed and backed into the counter, shaking all over. Gripping the counter edge to steady herself, her mom tried to speak, but the only thing that came out were nervous gasps and whimpers.

Sam looked down, saddened that her prediction of her mom's reaction was accurate. She looked back up at her petrified mother and explained everything.

"…He told me it was the only way to get rid of the curse. I know it sounds crazy but I'm telling the truth! But how am I suppose to find love when I can't even go outside?" Sam finished.

"Look, honey…" Her mom started. "I do believe you, but you're right about not being able to go out." Her mom's eyes shifted to the sides. "Why, why do you go upstairs for right now?"

Sam nodded slowly and made her way towards the stairs. She climbed up about halfway, then stopped. Leaning against the foyer, she could hear her mom talking on the phone, but couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

Sam sighed and ran back up her room. She flopped on her bed and in a matter of seconds, passed out. All this curse stuff as left her exhausted…

* * *

"Come on…get…packed…."

Sam squeezed her closed eyelids tighter. She knew that voice was her mom, but did she just say, get packed? Sam's mom shook her a couple more times before Sam sat up in her bed. Her mom was standing in the middle of her room, arms crossed.

"Sam, pack all your things and get into the car." Her mom said with a straight face. Sam wrinkled her brow. "W-why?" She wondered.

"Pack now." Her mom repeated in a firm voice. Sam slowly stood up and began packing her things into suitcases. She dragged the heavy bags down outside and into the car. She put them in the trunk and climbed into the front seat next to her mom.

Her mom started driving down the road. Sam stared out at the road whizzing right past her. She wondered where they were going. Maybe to a therapist, or a doctor? No, why would she need to bring suitcases to the doctor?

She froze at that last thought, getting worried about a new one, just as her mom parked at the side of the road. She looked out the window to see that her worry was probably 99% true.

There in front of the car was a house, but it didn't look like anyone lived in it. Her mom got out of the car and began unloading the luggage. As her mom began heading towards the house's door, she turned around and looked at Sam. Sam knew she had to get out.

Reluctantly, she opened the car door and followed her mom inside.

The house was average size. Inside was new and fairly modern with two stories, pretty much any typical house. Behind was a small green lawn that served as the backyard.

Sam and her mom toured around the house and walked back downstairs. Her mom then let go of her hand and headed for the door.

Sam went after her. "Mom, where are you going?" She asked. Her mom looked back, sadness in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sam. This is the only thing I can do until we can find some help. This is the only way to keep you safe."

But Sam didn't believe her when she said the last sentence with a dry tone. "No, you're not trying to keep me safe. You're just ashamed about what others think of me!" She practically yelled, her voice cracking with hurt.

Her mom just continued. "There's food and water in the fridge, and pretty much anything you need. I've sent someone to come look after you, and I'll try to visit whenever I can!"

With that, her mom slammed the door behind her. Sam ran to a window and peered out. Her mom had already started driving off.

Sam slowly sunk down on the floor. She again, started to cry. Cry more than she had ever cried combined.

* * *

**I never did see Beastly (I heard it was a pretty bad movie. Did anyone see it?) but I do have the whole plot of this story figured out now.**

**Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are very very appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone sorry it's been so long! But good news, I finally finished Definiton of Love, so I'll be updating on this story more frequently now :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After she finally managed to hold her tears back, Sam reluctantly unpacked her stuff. She then went to the kitchen to get some food. In the fridge like her mom said, was full of foods and drinks. Sam took out a can of her favorite drink, Peppy Cola, and took a few sips. But even that didn't make her feel better.

For the rest of the day, Sam tried to keep herself occupied. She watched TV, took a shower and surfed online. She checked her Splashface and email. Both were filled with messages from her friends wondering where she was. Sam decided not to reply to them, what was she going to tell them?

Finally, nighttime came. Sam brushed her teeth and got into bed. She was awoken the next morning by a ring from the doorbell.

Sam was confused. What was someone doing here? Was it her mom? No, her mom would be at work around this time.

Sam rolled out of bed and slumped downstairs. "Who is it?" She called from inside, loud enough for the person outside to hear.

"The best and probably only blind tutor you'll ever have!" A cheery and upbeat man's voice answered. Sam narrowed her eyes. That voice, it sounded familiar. She looked through the peek hole and gasped when she saw her new tutor. It was a man wearing dark sunglasses. And one that she knew.

"S-spencer?" She whispered. Spencer was Carly's older brother, and Sam was really close to him when her and Carly were still friends. Some happiness filled up inside her, glad seeing someone she knew. Spencer was probably the person her mom said that was going to take care of her. She knew her mom on purposely chose someone who Sam knew.

But there was one thing she didn't get. Why was Spencer blind?

"Well, what're you waiting for? Open up!" Spencer said. Sam hesitated for a second. "Oh don't worry. Like I said, I can't see, there's nothing you need to hide."

Sam opened the door. She saw Spencer was holding a suitcase and a guiding cane. "Welcome." She said as he stepped inside. Spencer hung up his coat on the rack Sam pointed out to him, then turned back to Sam. "It's nice to meet you young lady." He smiled shaking her hand. "I'm Spencer. What might your name be?"

Sam froze inside. Apparently her mom didn't tell Spencer that he was tutoring her. She juggled the thoughts of if she should tell Spencer that she was Sam. She knew that she shouldn't lie to him about it, but she didn't want to tell him about the curse, and why she was living here instead of back at home.

"My name's…Violet." She responded. Violet was the first pet she had ever had, a goldfish.

"Violet huh? That sure is a pretty name." Spencer smiled. "So Violet, how 'bout giving your new tutor a tour around the house?"

Sam showed Spencer around. She already knew the place pretty well since a free day gave her plenty of time to explore every room.

After that, they both walked back to the kitchen and Spencer sat down at the table. He opened his suitcase and got out some textbooks.

Sam groaned, "Do we really have to?" She said. She was just starting to feel a little better, but the thought of learning just seemed to crush it all down.

"I know, I don't want to do it as much as you do." Spencer said, imitating the whiny voice Sam used. "But trust me, I'm not like any of your old, boring teachers back at school. I'll try my best to make it interesting for you." Sam bit her lip, then agreed.

* * *

Spencer did in fact keep his word. He actually made Sam _want _to pay attention and learn. Then again he was Spencer. Everything about Spencer was interesting.

The next week went by like this. Sam's grades immediately had made a huge improvement. Besides tutoring, her and Spencer would also tell funny stories or play the video games Spencer brought along with him. Sam found it ironic how Spencer could still occasionally beat her even though he was blind.

One night after her tutoring was done, Sam went upstairs to sleep. As she laid on her bed, she wonder if she could hide the truth any longer.

But she knew she couldn't.

Sam slowly walked downstairs and to the living room. Spencer sat on the couch watching TV. He was already in his pajamas and was stretching.

"S-spencer?" Sam whispered. Spencer turned so he faced Sam. "Hmph? Do you need something Violet?"

"No, but I need to tell you something now." She said, still whispering.

Spencer sat up. "What is it?" He asked. "The truth is, my name isn't Violet." Sam said.

Spencer smiled. "Oh that's okay. I'm pretty sure your real name will suit you better than Violet would. So, what is it?"

"Sam. Sam Puckett." Sam stated.

Hearing that familiar name, Spencer's mouth dropped a little. He stood up and walked over to her. "Sam? Is it really you?" He walked even closer and leaned his ear towards her. "Say something again."

"It's me, Spencer. It really is me." Sam said. Spencer slowly nodded. "It is. I know Sam when I hear her. But, what in the world are you doing here?"

This was the part of the truth she was scared to spill. But she told herself that she was going to tell him no matter what. And she did tell him everything, from the curse to what she had to do to get rid of it. She never had rambled more in her entire life.

When she finally finished, she took a deep breath of relief. Spencer just stood there in shock. He finally spoke, "Look Sam, I know I'm pretty stupid most of the time, but do you think you could come up with a more believable story?" He asked jokily.

"You don't believe me?" Sam asked. "Fine. Here, feel my hair." She grabbed a handful of the oily mess and handed it to Spencer.

Spencer reached out a hand and took hold of it. "OH MY GEEZUS!" He cried, immediately letting it go. He looked down at his palm, gently stroking it. "Wow, I do believe you now. No one's hair, let alone yours could EVER be that greasy!"

Sam smiled, relieved she got that over with. Spencer continued, "So, about breaking this curse…your suppose to find true love?"

Sam nodded. "But that's the part I'm not so sure about. I can't go out looking like this, so how am I going to find someone? I guess maybe I'm really doomed to be stuck like this."

"Well, it's not that bad." Spencer said. "Even if you are like this forever, at least you'll still have me. I'll accompany you."

"Thanks, Spence." Sam said, giving Spencer a bear hug. After she released her grip, Spencer continued, "And you really don't look that bad. I'm sure you'll eventually have the courage to go outside. Besides, staying cooped inside isn't healthy."

"I know," Sam said. "But-but…. I'm just so scared if someone saw me." She admitted.

Spencer stroked his chin, implying he was thinking. A few seconds, he stuck his finger in the air in an "I got it!" way. "Maybe you can try gardening. That way you can both go outside while not being seen by everybody."

Sam was about to argue about what kind of an idea was that, but she resisted. Spencer did have a point. And at least it would give her something to do.

Spencer smiled. "Okie doke then! How about we go down to the nursery tomorrow morning?"

Sam shivered for some reason when he said that. "Why do I have to come along?" She asked nervously.

"Because I want you to pick out plants that you want. It's going to be your garden after all."

* * *

The next morning, Sam and Spencer walked down to the local nursery about three blocks away from the house. They decided to go early in the morning, for most people would still be asleep. Sam also wore a baggy sweatshirt with the hood up to cover up the marks of the curse.

After Spencer and Sam picked out the gardening tools and soil, they walked over to the "seeds" section for Sam to pick out the plants she wanted to grow.

Sam scanned the rack that held her choices. She finally decided with day lilies, carnations and daffodils. "Is that it?" Spencer asked.

"For now." Sam said.

They then headed back to the house to start. Spencer dug a medium-sized and shallow hole, and Sam filled it with soil. After evenly plowing, they both sprinkled the seeds in rows.

"Make sure to water them twice a day, and give them plant food once a week." Spencer advised Sam.

For the next few days Sam really started getting into it. She would remember to water the seeds, once in the morning and late afternoon. She even started to take a journal on the plants growth.

One night Sam was lying in bed when she realized she forgot to water her plants. She tip-toed downstairs, trying not to make any noise since Spencer was already asleep.

She went outside and turned on the hose. After she filled the watering can she walked over to the garden, just about to tip the can over to give the plants a drink when…

"I see your branching out and trying new hobbies. Smart move."

Sam gasped and dropped the can, spilling the contents luckily only on the grass. She turned around, about to confront the intruder until she saw who it was.

"G-gibby…" She said. He was still in his handsome, true form. She wanted to ask him so much, yet for some reason, the first thing that came out was, "What happened to Spencer? How did he become blind?"

"Spencer was working on an art sculpture that involved fire. The sculpture ended up catching on fire and exploding."

"Poor guy." Sam said. "He'll never be able to work on art again." She said, eyes even getting slightly watery.

Gibby put a hand on Sam's shoulder and looked at her with his ocean-colored orbs. Sam could feel a slight blush sweep across her face.

"If you can receive true love's kiss, not only will I return your looks, but I'll also return Spencer's sight. Is that a deal?"

Sam looked up. "Deal." She said with determination. Gibby smiled and leaped over the fence and left.

She knew was going to have to break this curse.

* * *

**Yep that's right, Spencer is the tutor. I can't ever imagine the real Spencer ever taking on tutoring, but this is AU after all.**

**I know I kind of made this chapter sound SamxSpencer, but don't worry it's totally not. (And SamxSpencer fans, sorry. But I'm pretty sure there are many good fanfics about them out there).**

**Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are appreciated! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all everyone! Here's the new chapter! And as many of you wanted, Freddie is included in this chap! :D**

* * *

Sam yawned, taking a sip of Strawberry Splat smoothie to restore her energy. The math homework was nearly literally IMPOSSIBLE, yet Spencer insisted her to finish, no matter how long it took her.

She was just about to lay her head on the table and catch a few winks of sleep, when she heard a loud rustle from outside. It was followed by a couple footsteps.

Sam immediately stood up. She slid the sliding door open a little and peeked outside. She widened her eyes as she saw a silhouette of a person near her garden.

Sam grabbed the heavy math book and ran outside.

The silhouette turned around, noticing her. She walked toward it grabbing its arm. "Who are you? " She demanded, standing her ground.

The intruder began to tremble nervously. Sam was just about to threaten it some more, when she noticed the garden. The soil was all messed up, and some of the early sprouts have been pulled out.

Sam could feel her blood boil. "You! You did this, didn't you? How dare you!" She almost growled, pulling the intruder closer so she could look them in the eye.

The intruder was a woman. She was middle-aged, her eyes were about as wide as saucers. Her hair was tousled, and lipstick and mascara were smudged on her cheeks and chin. Sam knew that this woman was unstable, either drunk or a drug addict.

"P-p-please don't hurt me! I-I have a son, Freddie Benson!" The woman finally spoke. Her dialect was about as shaky as she looked.

This time Sam's eyes widened. Wait, so this was the smart kid from her science class, Freddie, this was his mom? Sam suddenly had an idea.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you…" She said, loosening her grip on the woman. The woman sighed a breath of relief. But before she could get away, Sam put her hand on her shoulder. The woman jumped in surprise.

"But I can't forgive you for what you have done." Sam continued. "You'll have to pay."

The woman clearly was afraid of Sam. "I'll do anything." She said. "Just please spare me."

"Okay. I want you to bring your son to live at my place." She said.

The woman was about to panic, but Sam cut her off. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him, and you can contact him anytime you want."

The woman looked down at her feet. Then said with a hesitant tone, "Deal."

* * *

Freddie was dusting the top shelves when there was a ring from the doorbell. He set the feather duster down and went to answer the door.

"I'mmm hommee dear!" The person in the hallway said in a dizzy voice.

"Welcome home, mom." Freddie said, catching her as she fell, for her steps were really unstable. "Mom, you've been drinking again, have you?" Freddie asked.

"Nngh, what are you talking about!" His mom said, waving her hand in the air as if she was trying to kill a fly. Freddie dragged her to the sofa and plopped her down.

His mom looked at him with droopy eyes and said, "Hey Freddie I just remembered! I need to tell you something!" Freddie walked over to and she whispered in his ear. He widened his eyes when he heard.

* * *

The next day, Sam was taking her afternoon nap when she heard the doorbell ring. She sat up, wondering if it was the person she was hoping for.

She walked out of her room and to the stairs. She sat in the shadows so the visitor couldn't see her and watched Spencer open the door.

Outside stood a teenage boy with brown hair and eyes the color of dark chocolate. It was him, Freddie Benson. She watched as Spencer greeted Freddie and they walked to the kitchen to chat some more.

Sam could hear friendly conversation and laughs. That was a good sign, meaning Freddie might actually be okay here. She couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, but she did hear the last thing Spencer said:

"…Speaking of which, you should meet her. Violet, get down here!"

That was Sam's cue. "Coming!" She said. Running back to her bedroom. She put on the same baggy sweatshirt that hid her face, and made sure her hair was tucked in the hood. She took a deep breath, and walked downstairs.

Walking to the kitchen, she stood in front of Spencer and Freddie. "Hi there Freddie. I'm Violet, nice to meet you." She said, keeping her head low. Sam wanted Spencer to refer to her as "Violet", since she didn't want Freddie to find out who she really was.

After she greeted them, she could feel Freddie staring at her weirdly. He leaned over and whispered something in Spencer's ear.

"Oh! Well, Violet's kind of the shy type. She doesn't like to show people her face at first." He answered. Freddie nodded slowly, half-believing him.

Spencer continued, "Say Violet, why don't you show Freddie upstairs and where his room will be?"

"Sure thing. Freddie, you can go upstairs first. Your room is the first one of the left, if you want to start unpacking." Sam said. As Freddie made his way to the stairs, Sam grabbed Spencer. "What kind of excuse was that? She's afraid to show her face?" She whispered loudly.

Spencer shrugged. "Well, it's kind of true, isn't it?" Sam shook her head. "Well, I don't want him to find out the truth about me!" She argued.

"Whatever. By the way, I think you still need to be a tour guide for Freddie." Spencer said.

"Right!" Sam rushed upstairs. But when she got up, she didn't see Freddie. "Hey Freddie, where are you?" Sam called. She looked around and saw the room that was supposed to be Freddie's door was closed. She walked over and knocked, but no answer. She knocked again, louder this time, but still no answer.

Sam then tried to open the door, but to her surprise, it was locked. She didn't even know that the doors of this house could lock!

"Hey Freddie, can you come out? I still need to show you around." Sam called for him.

This time there was a response. "Go away! Go away, you kidnapper!" He shouted. Sam stepped away. She was hoping for a response, but this wasn't the one she was hoping for.

"What did you call me?" Sam's voice raising, since Freddie's comment got her a little pissed.

"You heard me, loud and clear! I'm not coming out! Who knows what you'll do?" Freddie said.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Sam shouted. "Yes I can! I can do whatever I want!" Freddie shouted back.

"Fine, be that way!" Sam shouted. She had thought Freddie would be a nice kid, but apparently not. She marched back to her own room, then slammed the door shut, groaning as she flopped on her bed.

From downstairs, Spencer could clearly hear the rather unpleasant noises. He got up, then sat back down, shaking his head. Sam needed to learn how to win Freddie's heart, and this was the first step she needed to tackle.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was a little short. Next chap will be longer, and have more seddie action, I can promise you that ;)**

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long, but school just got out so I'll have more time to update :)**

* * *

Freddie lied down on the small bed and stared at the ceiling, head resting on his hands. Even though he appeared calm, the thoughts inside of his head were running around like a rush hour in New York.

The wonder he was most worried about was why he was here in the first place. His mom just dropped him off in front of the house and drove away at full speed. Freddie didn't chase after her, since he was not athletic at all.

He was scared of what the two people of the house would do to him…Drug him? Torture him? Slavery? They didn't really seem dangerous though; the man Spencer seemed quite friendly when Freddie spoke to him. He was blind too, so it could be easier for him to escape.

But he was afraid if he went out of the room, something bad would happen. Spencer could still hear him trying to escape and that girl, Violet, could catch him too.

He tried to call his mom, but of course she didn't answer. He forgot to charge his phone before he left the house, so his phone was long dead before he could try to dial 911. The only other option was the window in the room, but the window was far too small and he didn't have anything to break it open. Even if he did, it would clearly be obvious to Spencer and Violet.

Besides, even if he did somehow manage to escape, where would he go? He had no idea where this house was and how far it was from his home.

So Freddie decided to try to survive living in the prison cell he had locked himself in. He ate the Fat Cakes and energy bars he had brought along, and drank water from his water bottle. Unfortunately his food supply was low and ran out quickly.

Freddie tossed and turned on his bed. He had been in the room for almost two days. He couldn't take it, the room was stuffy and he needed fresh air, food and a charged phone.

He looked out the window. The sky was already midnight black. Most likely Spencer and Violet were asleep, so maybe he could go downstairs and get some food from the fridge. Maybe one of them even had a cell phone charger he could borrow.

He turned the doorknob slowly, careful not to be too loud. He walked down the stairs, taking a step only every few seconds. It must've taken him 10 minutes to get down.

He walked down the dark hallway, doing the same "one step every few seconds" routine before. He paused and looked back at his path: He had gone a few yards, about halfway to the kitchen.

He turned back and continued, but something, or someone, got in his way.

"Oof!" Freddie fell on the floor. He looked up to see what he had bumped into. A dark figure sat a few feet away from him, since it had also fell when Freddie crashed into it. He thought it could have been Spencer, but he knew it wasn't when he saw a few strands of long hair fall out of the sweatshirt hood…

"Sorry sorry! V-violet, right? Look, I didn't mean to run into you it's dark and I couldn't see where I was goi-" Freddie stammered.

"No, it's alright." Violet cut him off in a calm voice. "I was the who bumped into you." She stood up and walked over to Freddie. Freddie put one foot behind him, ready to run if anything bad happened.

But Violet just held out her hand, offering to help Freddie up. Freddie raised his hand in the air, and took it. He winced a little when he felt Violet's fingernails graze against his palm. They were long, sharp and what Freddie could make out in the dark, quite ragged. He thought maybe it was from the gardening Violet had done, for he had watched her tend to her garden from the window in his room.

"Thank you." Freddie said when he stood back up. He stared at her; her head was still slightly lowered like when he first saw her. It was dark too, so he couldn't see her face.

There was an urge inside of him to find out what was underneath that hood. Yet her mysteriousness, he liked it for some reason. It was a strange kind of attractiveness…

"You finally came out of your room." Violet said. Freddie snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah! Just for now. I was just getting a little hungry."

"I see." Violet replied. "I was watching a movie, and I was going to ask Spencer if he wanted to watch with me…But he's probably already asleep now…." She paused, looking down shyly, "You, um, uh, want to watch with me instead? I could get you some food too."

_Why not? _Freddie thought. He followed Violet to the living room. Light cascaded and Freddie could see that Violet was still wearing the same sweatshirt from before.

She walked over to the fridge and got out two Peppy Colas. She handed him one and said, "There's a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, and some spaghetti tacos too."

"Spaghetti tacos?" Freddie asked, smiling. He saw a small smile creep on her face too. "Spencer's famous dish, and probably one of the only things he can make. I know it sounds wacky, but they're really good."

The two then walked to the living room and sat down to watch the movie, Despicable Me.

* * *

Sam shifted her eyeballs to the left, where Freddie was sitting. She watched him secretly as he stared at the screen and laughed at the "It's so fluffy!" part.

"Do you like this movie?" She asked quietly. Freddie nodded. "Yeah. I like the spaghetti tacos too." He had already eaten five whole tacos! "This is great. I never do have time to watch movies and, I don't know, relax and have fun." He said, sighing a breath of relief as he slouched back on the couch.

"I'm sorry I made you come here. Made you come here against your will." Sam said, looking at the ground.

Freddie looked over at her. "I know this sounds a little weird, but…I'm kind of glad you did this." Sam's ears perked up. "Why?" She wondered.

"Well, so far I've been treated a whole lot better than back at home." Freddie said. "My mom and my dad divorced long before I was born. My mom's always out drinking or whatever, and she's usually not home until late at night. And when she does get home, she always makes me do all the housework. Sometimes she might even hit me when angered."

"Wow, I-I'm so sorry." Sam said. She had no idea that was what Freddie's life was like. When she did see him at school, he was always smiling with his friends, and didn't seem to care what others thought of him. Sam felt deep inside an admiration of him…

"Say, we've been talking for a while, but I've never actually seen what you look like." Freddie said, turning his head toward Sam. "Can I um, see your face?"

Sam panicked. She didn't want to scare Freddie, but she knew she couldn't keep it a secret from him much longer. Sucking back her breath, she grabbed her hood and pulled it from her head.

When Freddie saw, his eyes widened. Sam was expecting that. "Pretty disgusting huh?" She asked, turning away.

But she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned around to see Freddie. His eyes were still full of surprise, but he had a gentle smile on his face.

"Violet, I see why you've been hiding yourself from me. But it's okay. I'm not afraid of you at all, I mean, how can I be after all the kind things you've done for me tonight? I want to be friends with you, Violet."

Sam widened her eyes. Then suddenly tears started falling from her eyes. The next thing she knew she was full out sobbing.

"Thank you, Freddie. That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Sam said, wiping her eyes, only to have more tears fall out.

And it was. Freddie was probably one of the first true friends she had made.

* * *

**Sorry, that wasn't the best chapter, I haven't written in a loooooonnnnggg time :P But I hoped you guys liked it, R&R ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

From then on, Sam and Freddie became good friends. They did everything together, from studying to playing video games. Freddie would also help Sam tend to her garden.

"Violet! Wake up!"

"What is it, Freddie?" Sam sat up on her bed, turning to the doorway to find Freddie standing there.

"Your flowers! Some have started to bloom!" Freddie exclaimed, a wide smile on his face.

Sam immediately stood up and ran after Freddie, not bothering changing out of her pajamas. She dashed down the stairs, through the hallway and kitchen to the backyard, where Freddie was waiting for her.

Sam slowly walked toward her garden, amazed that the pretty flowers in front of her were planted by her. It looked like a photo from one of her mom's gardening magazines.

She kneeled down next to Freddie, mimicking his admiring smile. "They're so pretty." Sam said, stroking a sunny golden daffodil petal.

"Looks like all that hard work really paid off." Freddie said, giving Sam a high-five. "How about we make a bouquet and surprise Spencer?"

"Sounds good to me!" Sam said and went to grab some gardening trowels. When she got back the two began digging flowers and separating them into groups.

While Sam was busy separating her pile of flowers, Freddie quietly took one of the lilies from his pile, and carefully tucked it behind Sam's ear.

Sam stopped working and looked up at Freddie's sudden gesture. "Freddie…?" She asked trailing off, feeling the flower.

"What?" Freddie asked, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Why did you do that for?" Sam asked.

Freddie shrugged again. "I don't know really." He admitted, chuckling. "But I think it looks…pretty on you."

Sam's eyes widened, and she looked up at Freddie with slight disbelief. Mostly she was shocked that he called her pretty when she was looking like this. But she was glad, his compliment boosting her self-esteem, even if it was just a little bit.

The two stared at each other awkwardly for the next ten seconds, as if time had stopped for a while.

Finally, Sam broke the unintentional staring contest. She took a lily from her pile and stuck it behind Freddie's ear. "Hey!" Freddie said, stumbling back a few steps, causing him to fall down into a sitting position.

"Looks pretty on you too." Sam said, making a dash towards the door, Freddie chasing her from behind.

* * *

**A/N: This is suppose to be many months later btw**

Sam yawned as she stepped down from the last steps of the stairs and walked toward the kitchen. Freddie was already awake, sitting on the couch.

"Can't believe it's already December." Sam said as she poked her head in the fridge to look for orange juice. She grabbed the juice and poured herself a glass.

"I know! Yet there's no snow…" Freddie trailed off, a disappointed hint left behind from his words.

"Is there something wrong?" Sam said, setting her glass of OJ on the counter and turning to look at Freddie.

"I know it's really nothing to get worked up about, but I was really hoping for snow this year." Freddie replied.

"Well, I don't blame you." Sam said. "We were all hoping for snow, Spencer especially." She stopped talking, noticing that Freddie hadn't looked up or turned his head around.

"Whatcha looking at?" Sam walked toward the couch to where Freddie was. She was curious about what interesting stuff he was looking at. But when she peeked over his shoulder, she saw it was only one of the language arts textbooks.

"Are you doing extra studying?" She asked Freddie. He shook his head. "As funny as it may sounds, I'm reading." He replied.

"Reading?" Sam asked. Freddie nodded. "I really like reading, it's probably one of my favorite hobbies." He closed the textbook to make eye contact with Sam and kept talking.

"But there's no books around this house, so this is the closest thing. Some of the pages include short stories, so I'm reading that."

The moment Freddie finished talking, Sam got an idea. _Yes, that'll be great, and it's a way to thank Freddie for being such a good friend to me._ She thought.

Sam stood up and began to run upstairs. Freddie set the textbook down and chased after Sam.

"Hey Violet! Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked, following her up the stairs.

"Pack your things." Sam said when she reached the top of the staircase. She turned around to face Freddie. "We're going on a trip."

"A trip?" Freddie asked. "To where?"

"Somewhere special." Sam said. "I think you'll like it."

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was kind of short :P Pretty much was just some Seddie fluff, but c'mon, who doesn't love fluff? Hope you guys liked it and R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

By three in the afternoon, Sam, Freddie and Spencer had packed up three full suitcases and were sitting on the train, watching the scenery fly by from outside the train window.

Well, Freddie wasn't exactly…

"Hey Violet!" He laughed, trying to pry Sam's hands from his eyes. "Why are you covering my eyes?"

"Because I don't want you to see the surprise I'm planning!" Sam replied.

"Well, you can't cover my eyes for the entire train ride, your hands will get numb! And didn't you say the surprise is at our destination?" Freddie said.

"Okay you win." Sam said, releasing her hands and setting them by her sides.

When the trio got off of the train, the got into a rental car and drove toward the mountains. They parked when the reached near the top of the mountains. Freddie got out to get a better look.

The ground was covered with a thick blanket of snow, and more snowflakes continued raining from the sky. In front of the car stood a larger than average wooden house.

"Wow!" Freddie exclaimed as he ran up to the house's porch. He turned around to face Sam, who had followed him onto the porch. "We're staying here?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "This is my family's cabin. We used to come here a lot during winter holidays."

After she finished talking, she put her hands over Freddie's eyes. "Now I can cover your eyes, since the surprise is inside."

Sam opened the cabin door and walked Freddie down the long hallway. She stopped at a large room to the right side of the hall. "Keep your eyes closed." She told Freddie as she walked toward the room. Freddie nodded and did as she told.

Sam grabbed both handles of the double wooden doors, and pushed them open. She turned back to Freddie. "Open your eyes." She said.

Freddie's eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of surprised, shining brown eyes. The room had shelves, each one fully packed with a bunch of books.

Freddie's jaw dropped as he slowly stepped inside the room. Sam followed him smiling. "There's plenty of books for you in here. Some of them might be old, but I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." Freddie said, already fumbling at the books on the shelves. He paused, then turned around to Sam. "I get it now." He said, somewhat with a whispering tone.

"I said back at the house that I wanted to see snow and have books to read." Freddie said. "And this trip granted both of my wishes." Sam smiled and nodded.

Freddie suddenly ran really fast toward Sam and tackled her in a hug. "Thank you so much!" Freddie exclaimed like a little kid who found out his parents were getting him a puppy.

"You…welcome Freddie…Stop I can't breathe!" Sam said, trying to pry Freddie off, but he clung on like super-glue.

* * *

After Sam yelled for Spencer, who finally managed to pull Freddie off, the rest of day was busy. Everyone played in the snow for a while, then drove down to a small town down at the mountains to shop.

By nighttime, everyone was exhausted. Sam lied on the couch in the living room, a blanket covering her body. The flames in the fireplace crackled and a mug of hot cocoa sat on the coffee table.

Freddie walked to the living room. He was also holding a cup of cocoa. "Hey." He whispered, since Spencer was already asleep. "You going to go to bed soon?"

Sam shook her head. "I'm too tired to walk upstairs." She said in a fake-whiny voice. Freddie smiled, and joined her on the couch. She sat up so he could sit down.

"You're watching The Notebook?" He asked, taking a look at the TV screen. Sam nodded. "It was the only movie I could find." She looked over at Freddie, who was staring at the screen. "I thought guys didn't like these kinds of movies."

"Nah, I don't really mind." Freddie said. He took his eyes off the TV and faced Sam. "Anyways, I came down here to give you something." From his sweatpants pocket, he pulled out a small, velvet-covered box.

Sam took it and slowly opened it. Inside was a silver pendant necklace. On the pendant craved in cursive was "Kindness".

"Its to thank you for making this trip possible." Freddie said.

"I love it! Thanks Freddie!" Sam said as she lifted her messy hair to put it on. When the necklace was on, Freddie continued talking.

"It's also for always being there for me." Freddie said. Those words shocked Sam like lightning.

"You know, when I first came here I was a little afraid, but now I'm so glad I decided to stay. Getting to meet Spencer, and getting to meet you, and all those wonderful moments we shared together."

"Freddie…" Sam whispered.

"You're beautiful, Violet." Freddie whispered. Sam's eyes widened. "Don't let anyone tell you you're not."

By now Sam had an obvious red blush on her face. She turned around only to find that Freddie was fast asleep. Sam smiled, about to get a pillow for Freddie, but she could feel her own eyelids drooping too.

"You're beautiful too, Freddie…" Those were the last words she said before dozing off.

* * *

**Cute right? Hoped you enjoyed it and R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, it's been a long time, A REALLY LONG TIME! First of all, I wanted to say sorry for making you wait for so long, sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! I've been busy with school, and I admit, got kinda sorta super lazy :PPPP. But here's Chapter 9 finally! I'm not sure when I'll update next however :P**

* * *

Morning sunlight cascaded through the window, blinding Sam's half-closed eyes when she woke up. She blinked a few times, covered her eyes with the back of her arm and sat up.

She saw that Freddie was still sleeping, head resting on her shoulder. She smiled and resisted an urge to giggle. _He looked so cute when he sleeps._ She thought.

She took Freddie's head in her hands, then slowly lowered him so he was lying on the couch. She looked toward the stairs. She assumed Spencer was still sleeping, since it was early and Spencer did often sleep in.

She stood up, stretched and went upstairs to change. She opened her closet and pulled out her winter coat, a scarf and comfy sweatpants. Changing out of her pajamas and into those clothes, she tip-toped downstairs and opened the door of the cabin, and stepped outside.

Sam walked down the porch stairs and lightly pressed her right foot onto the snow, leaving a perfect footprint of her boot. She continued walking a few more steps before pausing to look up at the silver sky. Fluffy snowflakes brushed her cheeks and nose, and she let out a tiny giggle since they tickled her. Sam took a deep breath of the crisp, fresh and cool winter air, and a smile formed on her lips as she exhaled.

"My, I'm glad to see you're genuinely happy."

Sam snapped out of her thoughts. Standing in front of her was a familiar figure, although it had been a long time since she had last seen him.

"Gibby." She smiled. He chuckled and walked over to her side. "Why have you come here, Gibby? I haven't seen you ever since I decided to start gardening as a hobby." Sam questioned.

Gibby's smile seem to drop a bit. Sam frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"I just came here to tell you, that there's two more days left. And you know what I'm talking about."

Sam's eyes widened. He was talking about the deal about returning her back to her regular form.

"Oh my gosh, I-I…How could I've forgotten about that?" She said in a panicky tone, covering her face in her hands, shaking her head nervously.

"Is it because of the happy times you've spent with Freddie?" Gibby suggested. "Those are what truly are precious to you, so precious that your looks didn't seem to matter as much anymore?"

Sam slowly looked up. It, it was true. Freddie was someone who liked her for her. She didn't have to look like a supermodel for him, or act a certain way. She remembered when she still was dating Pete. She remembered how she always had to look her best, or he would complain about it, and how she was scared to be herself around him. She didn't feel that fear around Freddie.

"You're, you're right. But, the whole reason I kept Freddie here in the first place was to help me break the curse. Plus, you said that you would also return Spencer's eyesight."

"After that, I would have to let Freddie go back to his home," She bit her lip, feeling a lump in her throat beginning to form. "But, but I don't want that! I know I sound selfish, but I don't want to lose those happy times. I never felt happier in my life. I want to spent every moment with him…" Her eyes began to water.

She sniffed, and looked up at Gibby, "I just LOVE him!" She practically screamed, just as her eyes couldn't hold any more tears and one rolled down her cheek. "That's why I want the curse to be broken. Not because of my looks getting returned, but because I want Freddie to be my true love."

Gibby looked at her with a sympathetic look as she collapsed on the snow and began to cry. He kneeled down, patting her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sam."

Sam looked up at him, straight into his crystal like eyes. "Please, just give me a little more time! I think I might have a chance! Just give me a week, or even a few days!"

"I'm sorry. But I can't." Gibby replied. "However, it isn't exactly too late. You know, he'll never know about your feelings unless he is told about them."

Sam gasped. He was right. She got up and ran back towards the house, bolting through the doorway. She ran to the living room. "Freddie!" She called out, but the couch where he had been sleeping was empty. Sam ran upstairs and pounded on Freddie's bedroom door.

"Come in." Freddie said. Sam paused to catch her breath, then opened the door slowly. "Freddie, I…" She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed that he was running around like she was, packing his bags.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, filling with worry.

Freddie sat down on the bed and looked up. "Violet, my mom finally called, and I have to go back to my home right away."

Sam blinked. "W-what?" Freddie nodded. "I decided to take the train home. My train leaves in about ten minutes. Can you and Spencer take me down to the station?"

Sam looked down, and slowly nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"Why did you let him go like that?" Spencer asked Sam. The two stood and watch Freddie's train become more and more invisible to their eyes.

"When you love someone, you have to respect their feelings. I can't force Freddie to stay here." Sam replied. She fingers some of her split-ended hair. "Besides, my looks aren't that important to me anymore. It's Freddie's happiness."

"Fre-ddie! Can you do some grocery shopping for me?" His mom asked, words slightly slurred.

"But mom, it's getting late. The grocery stores are all going to close soon!" Freddie said, frustrated. Guess he had started getting used to living with Sam and Spencer that he almost forgot what his life back at home was like. Plus, he was still exhausted from the train ride.

"Well, if you –hic!- hur-ry, you might make –hic!- it!" His mom replied.

Freddie glanced at the fridge, which his mom had forgotten to shut. They were almost out of food. He walked over and shut the fridge door. Grabbing his wallet, he headed out the door.

* * *

**I just need to say, there's only about two more chapters left of this story. I haven't watched Icarly in forever, that might've been the reason this story was on hiatus. I'm sad, but I'm also really proud of how this story turned out, and how so many people loved it, thank you guys! **

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**P.S. After this story, I might write a Soul Eater fanfiction. Anyone a fan of that show? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while. But this is the final chapter :)**

* * *

Freddie shivered, zipping his jacket up more as he walked in the dark cold night. It took him nearly an hour to find a grocery store that was still open, and another hour to finish the shopping. He should be in bed at around this time!

He opened his wallet to count how much money he had left, just as he was passing by an alleyway.

"Hey kid." Said a deep, intimidating voice. Freddie felt everything in his body's system freeze up. He finally managed to turn around, very slowly and see the source of the voice.

It was a tall, well-built man holding a switchblade. He had tattoos running down his arms and a cigarette in his mouth. He took a step closer to the shaking Freddie.

"Let me see your wallet." The man said.

* * *

"I'll be back soon, Spencer. After tonight, I won't be able to go outside as much anymore." Sam said, slipping on her boots.

"Okay, but be careful. I know you can handle yourself if someone messes with you, but once again, be careful." Spencer replied.

Sam's hand went on the doorknob, ready to turn it. "…Spencer…"

"Yes Sam?" Spencer asked.

Sam walked over to the couch where Spencer was and wrapped her arms around him. She began to quietly sob.

"I-I'm sorry Spencer. You could be making wacky sculptures like you love to do. Instead you're stuck here taking care of me." Sam whispered, tasting some of the salty tears rolling down her cheeks. _I failed. I couldn't get your eyesight back. _

But Spencer didn't know that, of course. "Aww, it's alright Sam. I can still learn how to make sculptures and tutor you. We can even make them together!" He gently pushed Sam toward the door. "Now go on. This city is one of the last with such nice, fresh air. Go and enjoy it."

* * *

Sam looked up at the stars twinkling in the sky, her feet moving her body on the slightly damp sidewalk. A song with a bittersweet melody played from one of the stores that were still open.

Sam looked down. She chuckled a bit; even though she felt her eyes watering up a bit. How did she feel at the moment, what was this feeling? Was she happy? Sad? Both?

Yes, maybe it was both. She was happy about how much she had changed in only a year, and the time she got to spend with Freddie. She was sad that now she won't be able to experience those moments anymore.

But she was glad that they got to be part of her life at one point. Glad that they had made such a magical difference.

"Don't touch me!"

"Just hand over that wallet, punk!"

"I need that money! Let me go!"

"You're making this a lot more difficult than this has to be!"

Sam stopped. Those loud shouts seemed to have grabbed quiet night by its shoulders and shook it harshly. She walked a few steps further. The noise seemed to be coming from ahead.

She stopped once again when she discovered the source of the ruckus: A man and a teenage boy in an alley. A teenage boy who had been on her mind all day.

"Freddie?"

"Violet?" Freddie's hand left the man's shoulder. It seemed like he was trying to push him away.

Sam began to make her way towards the man, her footsteps echoing off the walls of the alleyway. "Hey you bastard! Why don't you go mess with someone your own size?"

"Who are you? Why the hell would you defend a small shrimp like this? This is none of your business!" The man scoffed. He threw Freddie to the side, the boy's body hitting the wall like a rag doll.

"Freddie!" Sam screamed. She could feel her blood's temperature rise. She had never felt angrier in her life.

She turned back to the man, looking him straight in the eye. "This is too my business. He is someone kind and intelligent and someone I care about. And you're going to pay for hurting him!" With that, she lunged at the man, knocking him to the ground and throwing punches at his face.

Freddie groaned, clutching his throbbing head. The brick had scraped his cheek and lip, drops of blood spilling from the cuts.

Violet! She had came and stood up for him. What was happening? Was she hurt?

Freddie began to slowly push himself up. However, he must've jumped onto his feet when he heard a gunshot.

Freddie spun around, seeing a silhouette of a girl falling to the ground. Another silhouette of a man was back up, shaking with fear.

"W-what are you? You monster!" He yelled before running out of the alleyway and into the streets.

"Violet!" Freddie ignored his body pain and ran over to her.

Violet was breathing heavily, clutching the area under her chest. Even though it was dark, Freddie could make out the dark red bloodstain.

"No…. no no no no!" Freddie muttered, a lump forming in his throat. "I'm so sorry, Violet. This is all my fault!"

A small smile formed on Violet's lips. "W-what are you saying sorry for?" She whispered, lifting her hand up to wipe a tear spilling from Freddie's eyes.

"You've done nothing wrong. You showed me what real kindness was. You showed me that looks and popularity don't have to do with happiness. And…" Violet's blue eyes dilated and began to water. "You showed me what true love was."

Freddie's eyes widened. His heart must've either stopped beating for a moment, or beating a million times in a few seconds. Was that a…_love confession?_

"That's all. I just wanted to say what I felt…before it's too late…" Violet said.

Thinking about someone risking their life for him, an average book and science-loving high school student, made more tears spill out and Freddie full out crying. "No, don't say that Violet! You're going to be all right, don't go! Because…because I can't imagine my life without you!"

"Fred-" Sam was cut off as Freddie leaned down and kissed her. After he pulled away, she felt light surround her, blinding her view for a few seconds before going out.

Sam sat up, the pain from the gunshot seemed to had disappeared. She looked down, the bloodstain gone. The hand clutching the nonexistent wound had neatly manicured nails…. and a few locks of bouncy, blonde hair hung down her shoulders…

Sam gasped. Had the curse been broken? She looked up and saw Freddie, who had backed away with a confused and shocked look on his face.

"W-what the…Sam Puckett? What are you doing here? Where did Violet go?" He asked.

"Freddie. It's me. I'm right here." Sam said, taking a step toward Freddie.

"No! I need to find Violet! She was hurt and-" Sam reached over and grabbed Freddie's hand firmly.

"Freddie, just close your eyes for a second and listen to me." Freddie sighed, and obeyed Sam. Sam began to speak.

"One night, you came downstairs and bumped into me. I asked if you wanted to see a movie with me and you said yes. While we were watching the movie, you told me that you wanted to be friends with me, despite my appearance. Those words changed my life, gave me hope. Those words…made me fall in love."

Freddie opened his eyes. He looked down at the blond girl. "Violet…it is you. But…how?"

"I was under a curse, but I guess I wouldn't call it that anymore, I met you because of it. It was broken by, the power of love. I love you, Freddie."

Freddie smiled, stroking Sam's cheek. "I love you too."

The two embraced tightly, resting their chins on each other's shoulders, cheeks brushing.

Freddie ran his hand through Sam's long hair, feeling like the happiest guy in the world. "Violet…"

"Yes, Freddie?"

"Let's go home. Our home, with Spencer, our garden and spaghetti tacos."

Sam smiled warmly. "Alright. Yes, let's go home."

* * *

When January came along and the 2nd semester started, Freddie and Sam returned to Ridgeway. They walked up the steps to the school entrance, holding hands.

Sam's friends immediately ran up to her, asking her questions and confused by her new personality and her dating Freddie. Sam would just smile and give a vague answer like "yeah I guess I am" before leading Freddie towards the school doors.

Freddie turned around, noticing Sam's clique eyeing him and whispering. He turned around, looking down with uneasiness. He looked up when he felt Sam's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I love you no matter what. I don't care what anyone says anymore, thanks to you." She encouraged.

Freddie smiled as the first bell rang. Him and Sam went on to their new 2nd semester class: Sculpting taught by the new teacher, Mr. Spencer Shay.

* * *

After a couple of periods Sam and Freddie met up in the hallways. They were heading to Sam's locker to retrieve some textbooks when the former queen bee noticed a younger female student struggling to pick up a pile of dropped papers. Sam made her way over to the underclassman, Freddie following close behind.

"Here." Sam took the remaining papers off the floor and stacked them into a neat pile, handing them to the girl. The student's panicked expression subsided. "T-thank you!" She said, and walked off with a smile on her face.

As Sam stood up, she noticed a blond, blue-eyed man standing a few yards away watching her. She smiled and waved at him, he smiling back and giving a brief nod before returning to a conversation he was having with a teacher.

Sam turned back to Freddie. "Come on, don't want to be late for class." The two walked happily to their next class: science. It had become Sam's favorite subject thanks to Spencer. Well, her favorite right after sculpting, that is.

* * *

**Aaaaannndddd it's finally finished! Can't believe it...I started this near the end of middle school and I finish it at the beginning of 10th grade? Curse my laziness :P**

**But anyways, thanks so much for everyone who has read this story, I appreciate it with all my heart! -Hands out virtual jelly donuts for all of you-**


End file.
